<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucy, my love. by Phantasma_of_fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188110">Lucy, my love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasma_of_fairy/pseuds/Phantasma_of_fairy'>Phantasma_of_fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasma_of_fairy/pseuds/Phantasma_of_fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm rich, that's why we have to get married, because he's rich too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm rich, that's why we have to get married, because he's rich too.</p>
<p><br/>I am Lucy Heartfilia, and I am being forced to marry Natsu Dragneel, because he has money and the marriage can only serve to make our family richer. I've never met him, but I've seen him in a bunch of magazines. He is a famous dragon slayer and so was his dad. That's how they got all their money.</p>
<p><br/>All I know about him is his name and what he looks like. I don't know what he likes, or if he will love me and care for me, or if he will discard me and go sleep with other women. I tried to tell my father no but he wouldn't listen to me, he said "As the Heartfelia daughter you are to marry good, and I doubt that you could do that on your own." So we got in a fight and then he said we were having dinner with Mr. Dragneel on Saturday night. That's two days away, which is not enough time to prepare one's self to meet their future husband. So I will probably spend the rest of today worrying and all of tomorrow ignoring my problems and then freak out then take about two hours before dinner to calm down rationalize and get ready.<br/>Later that day: "What if he doesn't like me? What if he's a total whore. What if he backs out of the marriage? What if he dies while slaying a dragon and leave me to raise out 8 children! Shit! What if he wants 8 children?!</p>
<p><br/>The next day: "Today I'm going to live by the philosophy of 'If I don't think about it, it will go away'"</p>
<p><br/>The day before dinner: "I can't do this, I'm going to fake being sick. No, I'll fake being dead! Dear lord. Aries! Please come help me! I can't do this."</p>
<p><br/>My maid comes running soon after I call for her.</p>
<p><br/>"Miss Lucy! What's wrong?! Have I done something wrong? "asked Aries worry in her words.</p>
<p><br/>"No Aries nothing's wrong… I'm sorry for worrying you."</p>
<p><br/>"No, it's ok, then why did you call me in here Miss?" Aries said wiping her eyes.</p>
<p><br/>"I was wondering if… if you could help me pick out a dress for the dinner!" I said excitedly.</p>
<p><br/>"Yes Miss, I would love to help you! But should I go get Virgo too? She really is better at this than I am."</p>
<p><br/>"No. Aries you're perfect, Virgo would dress me in some skimpy outfit with a whip."</p>
<p><br/>"Oh. I'm so sorry for asking Miss Lucy." Aries said as tears welled in her eyes once again.</p>
<p><br/>"No Aries don't cry it's okay, really. Here why don't you go find Loke, you two can go and eat dinner together, okay?" I said trying to comfort her.</p>
<p><br/>"Okay, thank you Miss Lucy." She said as she wiped away her tears.</p>
<p><br/>Aries then hurried out the door in search of Loke.</p>
<p><br/>I sighed as I started searching through my closet to see what I had that wouldn't make me look like a stuck up bitch, and I didn't think that showing up looking like a little whore would bode well either. So I went with a baby blue dress that was tight at the top and had a deep V neck that flowed out under the curve of my breast, when it was tied with a small silver bow. It ended right above my ankles and had spaghetti straps. I chose some strappy sliver heels to go with it.</p>
<p><br/>I laid the dress and the shoes next to my vanity, and then I looked at the clock only to realize how late it was. I rang for Virgo and asked her to bring me some tea before I went to bed. After she left, I sat on my bed and started thinking out loud.</p>
<p><br/>"Why did father do this to me? He has always done a lot for money buy I never thought he would sell off his own daughter" I said feeling the tension behind my eyes that comes before the tears. "At least I know that my mother never would have allowed it. But she's gone, so I can't ask her for advice. I don't know what to do. I just don't." I said as the inevitable tear or two slipped down my cheek.</p>
<p>*Knock, Knock*</p>
<p><br/>"Princess, I have your tea, may I come in?" Virgo said from behind the door.</p>
<p><br/>I quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Yes Virgo, come in"</p>
<p><br/>Virgo opened the door and sat down the tray with my tea. Seeing my distress despite my trying to conceal it, she asked if there was anything I need from her. I told her no, and looking like she wanted to say more but being clearly out of her element, she quickly left after saying goodnight.</p>
<p><br/>I thought for a moment about how blessed I was to have her and Aries despite their quirks. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard yet another knock on my door.<br/>"Come in." I said slightly annoyed, and just wanting to get ready for bed.</p>
<p><br/>"Sorry to bother you Miss. I just thought you would like the latest issue of sorcerer's weekly?" said one of my many maids.</p>
<p><br/>"Thank you Shelia." I said as I took the latest copy of the magazine. Shelia told me to sleep well, and I told her the same as I closed the door. I walked over to my dresser to get ready for bed and sat the magazine there. I chose my comfiest of nightgowns to sleep in, hoping I would be able to sleep at all thinking about the past few day's events.</p>
<p><br/>As I went into my bathroom to get changed, I paused and looked at myself in the mirror. Would someone as perfect and beautiful as Natsu really learn to love me? Was he forced into this marriage just like I was, or did he have more of a say in it? It would be nice to think that he chose me, but I also have to remember that he's probably in this for the money too. I know I'm beautiful. The countless number of suitors over the years that have told me this, and it's not like I don't have a perfect body either. But still, will he like someone who is a broken little book worm who despite her efforts to be strong, is still weak?</p>
<p>I kept turning this over in my mind until I gave up on trying to find a positive outlook on the situation. So I got dressed and then went to lay down, grabbing the magazine off the dresser as I went.</p>
<p>I laid in the large canopy bed ready to read it as I covered up in my dark, maroon, satin sheets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started flipping through my magazine and saw that my soon to be husband had slayed another dragon. I wasn't impressed. I mean how hard can killing a giant human eating, town destroying beast be? Okay so it can probably be very hard. Oh well. I don't care.</p>
<p>After my little rant, I took a closer look at his picture, trying to see a flaw. But that was proving to be harder than one would think. He was practically perfect. From his adorable yet sexy pink hair, to his tight muscles, his goofy yet serious smile, his loyalty (I know this because of the interviews the magazine had done with his friends) and his lovely dark eyes that resembled a starless night. Shit. I am going to marry that. He won't love me back, no way. I hope he's and idiotic jerk. That will help me justify my strong feelings of dislike for him.</p>
<p><br/>I quickly skimmed through the rest of the pages and went to bed. Surprisingly enough I fell into a quick dreamless sleep. I woke the next morning to Virgo knocking on my door.</p>
<p><br/>"Princess, your morning tea is here."</p>
<p><br/>I sat up as Virgo let herself in and handed me my tea. She quickly dismissed herself, saying that she had to get ready for the dinner. But I have a feeling that she likely departed so quickly because she didn't like to be around me in the mornings. I'm not a morning person.</p>
<p><br/>After my tea, I got up and prepared myself for breakfast. I often ate breakfast alone in the dining room, as my father usually took his in his office. Sometimes the staff eat with me, but today I was alone as I ate my strawberry mint tart. (You would think they are gross by the sounds of them, but my cook can do some amazing things)</p>
<p>After breakfast I returned to my chambers to read. Being rich and blonde you would think I would like to go clothes shopping or something like that more, but I enjoy reading and writing, just as my mother had raised me.</p>
<p><br/>I found myself reading a romance. It was nothing like my situation. The heroine was just walking down the street and bumped into her love. That's basically all I retained from the novel. I found myself unable to pay attention to the words I was reading though. It was about lunch time by the time I finally gave up, so I wandered down the kitchen to see what was for lunch. At the doors I ran into Virgo.</p>
<p><br/>"Hello princess." Virgo said.</p>
<p><br/>"Hello, Virgo." I politely replied but I was distracted by the noises coming from behind the kitchen doors.</p>
<p><br/>Seeing that I was distracted she said "They are preparing the dining hall for the ball tonight. If you would like I could just bring your lunch dish up to your room."</p>
<p><br/>"I thought it was just going to be a simple dinner with Mr. Dragneel." I said in a disbelieving voice.</p>
<p><br/>"It was originally to be so princess, but your father wanted it to be more of a show when Mr. Dragneel proposes." Replied Virgo rather nonchalantly all things considered.</p>
<p><br/>"Virgo, did you just say he was going to propose. In front of all those people." I said, panic seeping into my voice.</p>
<p><br/>Virgo simply said "Yes princess." as a reply.</p>
<p><br/>Holy crap. I'm gonna die.</p>
<p><br/>Then suddenly Aries popped up beside me "Miss Lucy, your father said he would like to speak to you." She said in a sheepish voice.</p>
<p><br/>I nodded my head to her as I numbly turned around to go upstairs to speak with my father. It was likely that he wants to talk to me about the ball that he planned for me without my knowing. This thought made my stomach knot in dread, knowing that Virgo likely wasn't lying about any of this.</p>
<p><br/>I slowly made my way up the stairs to my father's office/personal library. I was dreading speaking with him, for obvious reasons. So when I reached the door I was hesitant. I somehow brought myself to knock on the door to which I hear a "come in" from my father.</p>
<p><br/>I slowly opened the heavy wooden door and entered the room, closing it behind me.</p>
<p><br/>"Tonight we will have a ball," said my father before I could squeak a word out. "Also Natsu Dragneel, son of renowned dragon slayer Igneel Dragneel, will be attending the ball as well. He will propose to you and you will happily answer yes." Said my father in a no bull shit tone. "Do you understand?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yes" I replied meekly.</p>
<p><br/>I would normally argue, but deep down I knew I wasn't going to win the argument, not with any of the persuasion power I had, and maybe I was glad to be out of this house and away from him.<br/>"You may leave." My father said and I found myself walking out of his office in a daze.</p>
<p><br/>I went over what has happened so far in my head as I stood outside the closed office door. I Lucy Heartfilia, would accept a proposal and agree to become Lucy Dragneel, or Mrs. Natsu Dragneel. I couldn't tell if it was excitement or panic that was making me feel the way I was feeling but I didn't know how to make it go away.</p>
<p><br/>"Lucy babe, what's wrong?" I hear a familiar voice say.</p>
<p><br/>"Nothing cancer, just trying to decide what I want my hair to look like for tonight." I said not wanting to worry him.</p>
<p><br/>"Oh, baby don't worry about that just show me the dress and I will have your hair looking perfect for tonight."</p>
<p><br/>"Okay, let's go start it now."</p>
<p><br/>Just then my stomach growls.</p>
<p><br/>"Babe, don't you think you should go eat some lunch first?" said Cancer.</p>
<p><br/>"I will just ring for Virgo and have her bring some up for me so don't worry about it" I say with a smile. "Come on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your food, Princess." Says Virgo as she enters the room with a tray containing a cup of tea and a sandwich.</p>
<p>"Thanks Virgo." I say as she sets it down in front of me.</p>
<p>We are currently in my room and Cancer is working his magic on my hair. It's nearly 2 o' clock now and the ball starts at 7. So I've approximately 5 hours to prepare. Cancer probably won't be done for at least another hour and then I will have to ring for Aries assistance with my makeup. The makeup will probably take a while, considering it involves a lot of crying on her part and comforting on mine, but whatever because she is still the best of all my help when it comes to the delicate work needed for perfect makeup.</p>
<p>I spent the next hour chatting with Cancer and nibbling on the sandwich while waiting on my hair. Once Cancer deemed my hair perfect he let himself out of the room with a "See you at the ball baby." Before the door closed.</p>
<p>I looked at my hair in awe for a few moments then realized I should have expected nothing less. My hair was very silky and smooth and curled ever so slightly at the ends and despite all the hairspray my hair still moved and flowed as if it were natural. I rang for Aries once I was done admiring my hair, and she walked in minutes later.</p>
<p>"What do you need Miss?" Aries asked timidly.</p>
<p>"I would like you to do my makeup for the ball." I said with a smile.</p>
<p>"O-okay Miss." She said "How would you like it?"</p>
<p>"However you want to do it, I choose you to help me because you're the best." I said genuinely.</p>
<p>"Oh, Miss Lucy." Aries said as tears sprung to her eyes "You're so kind to all of us. We all love you so much. It's going be so sad to see you leave us and go live with Mr. Dragneel." She said as she hugged me tightly.</p>
<p>My eyes widened. I would have to go live with him! I was not ready for this. I couldn't do it. I was starting to panic. I had questions and I would get answers. So I ran down to my father's office to speak with him.</p>
<p>I opened the door to my father's office without announcing my arrival. So when my father looked up I immediately started speaking before he could.</p>
<p>"Father, I demand you tell me why you find it necessary that you marry me off." I practically shout.</p>
<p>My father cleared his throat before speaking "I chose Natsu Dragneel, famous dragon slayer, for many specific reasons dear, one happens to be that he is wealthy. I also assume you would rather marry him than that Dryer boy. Also Natsu was the closest one to home." He paused for a second before continuing. "Now before you say any more girl, I would like to tell you that your hair looks good. Now go finish getting ready. You will be meeting your fiancée in little more than an hour."</p>
<p>"Father you can't just marry me off and send me away with a man I don't know." I said</p>
<p>"Lucy, he is a fine young man." my father said, wanting this conversation to be over.</p>
<p>"Dad. Why are you doing this. I'm not even 18 yet." I said throwing my hands up in the air in a gesture of defiance.</p>
<p>"Natsu is only 19 dear." My father said trying to convince me that I was the one being difficult. "I don't want to hear anymore arguing until you have met him and thought about it when you weren't angry."</p>
<p>Unable to come up with a response and knowing I would lose any further arguments, I stormed out of his study without another word. After closing the door, I ran into a wall of muscle. I look up into the face of Leo or as he prefers to be called Loke.</p>
<p>"Lucy, what's wrong?" Loke asked in a concerned voice.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I'm fine."</p>
<p>"No you're not." he said, holding me at arms length with one hand on each of my shoulders. "Is this about the arranged marriage to Natsu Dragneel?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing to concern yourself with Loke." I say not wanting to talk about it.</p>
<p>"If it puts your mind at peace, I've met him and he's a better person than you probably think he is. He's a bit of a goofball though." Loke said quite genuinely.</p>
<p>Knowing Loke was somewhat fascinated with me made these words of praise towards his rival mean just that much more.</p>
<p>"Thank you Loke" I said smiling a bit as Loke blushed.</p>
<p>"I have to go get dressed now and finish getting ready." I said as he took his hands off my shoulders.</p>
<p>"Okay. And Lucy," he said as I turned around to head back to my room.</p>
<p>"Yes?" I said turning back around.</p>
<p>"You will be the most beautiful girl Natsu will have ever laid eyes on. And if he ever thinks about breaking your heart, let him know I will break some of his body parts he would probably like to keep."</p>
<p>I laugh a little at my over protective friend and reply with "Thank you Loke." and I turned to walk away again.</p>
<p>I'm walking back to my room and thinking about the near future. My future with Natsu. How will we get along, will we fall in love and just as quickly fall out of it like we're jumping out of the plane of realization?</p>
<p>These thoughts are buzzing through my head as I open the door to my room. Aries is still sitting there waiting for my return.</p>
<p>"Lucy, did I say something to upset you?" Aries said as tears once again welling up in her eyes.</p>
<p>I sighed "No, Aries. I'm just anxious about meeting Natsu."</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do to help Miss Lucy?" she said sniffling.</p>
<p>"Actually, Aries, yes there is, you can do my makeup and then go to the ball with me."</p>
<p>"But Miss Lucy"</p>
<p>"If it makes you feel better Virgo, Cancer, and Loke can walk me there with you."</p>
<p>"Yes, I wouldn't want them to feel left out. You're so thoughtful Miss Lucy. You always love everybody."</p>
<p>I blushed at the praise from Aries, one of the most loving and caring people I know. "Thank you Aries, I appreciate that"</p>
<p>"No problem ma'am, I will start on your makeup now, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes that sounds good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net as well, but I thought I would put it out on AO3. I always love comments! Stay safe! -Phantasma</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>